1. Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to an airbag apparatus that is preferable to protect a front seat occupant in case of a head-on crash.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding an airbag apparatus, various measures have been taken to minimize harm to an occupant when an airbag is deployed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-176018 discloses an airbag apparatus of a front occupant seat in which a substantially vertically extending concave portion is provided at a middle part of an airbag in order to reduce an impact applied to an occupant when the airbag is deployed.
Further, for example, Japanese Examined patent No. 2677951 discloses a technology in which an inflation control member that connects a front part and a rear part of an airbag is provided, a releasable connection part formed on the inflation control member is released in stages while deploying the airbag, and the airbag is made to be a fully deployed shape as dissipating kinetic energy generated during the inflation.